hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2025 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average season, featuring 17 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes which caused a total of over $96.475 billion (2025 USD) in damages. The season officially began on June 1, 2025, and ended on November 30, 2025. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year, as shown by Tropical Storm Andrea in May. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2025 till:01/12/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/2025 till:16/05/2025 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:25/06/2025 till:30/06/2025 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:19/07/2025 till:26/07/2025 color:C2 text:Chantal (C2) from:28/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 color:TS text:Dorian (TS) from:07/08/2025 till:12/08/2025 color:C1 text:Elise (C1) from:11/08/2025 till:16/08/2025 color:TS text:Fernand (TS) from:18/08/2025 till:24/08/2025 color:C3 text:Gabrielle (C3) barset:break from:22/08/2025 till:05/09/2025 color:C5 text:Humberto (C5) from:30/08/2025 till:09/09/2025 color:C2 text:Imelda (C2) from:04/09/2025 till:11/09/2025 color:C1 text:Jason (C1) from:14/09/2025 till:19/09/2025 color:C1 text:Karen (C1) from:18/09/2025 till:23/09/2025 color:TS text:Liam (TS) from:20/09/2025 till:22/09/2025 color:TD text:Thirteen (TD) from:24/09/2025 till:25/09/2025 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:29/09/2025 till:30/09/2025 color:TS text:Melissa (TS) barset:break from:30/09/2025 till:03/10/2025 color:TS text:Nestor (TS) from:06/10/2025 till:13/10/2025 color:C4 text:Olga (C4) from:15/10/2025 till:20/10/2025 color:TS text:Pablo (TS) from:02/11/2025 till:05/11/2025 color:TS text:Rebekah (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2025 till:01/06/2025 text:May from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November Systems Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Elise Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jason Hurricane Karen Tropical Storm Liam Tropical Depression Thirteen Tropical Storm Melissa Tropical Storm Nestor Hurricane Olga Tropical Storm Pablo Tropical Storm Rebekah System Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2025. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2031 season. This was the same list used in the 2019 season, with the exceptions of Elise, Jason, and Liam, which replaced Erin, Jerry, and Lorenzo, respectively. The names Elise, Jason, Liam, and Rebekah were used for the first time this year. The name Rebekah replaced Roxanne after 1995, but was not used in 2001, 2007, 2013, or 2019. Retirement On April 2, 2026, at the 48th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Gabrielle, Humberto and Olga ''from their rotating naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with ''Geraldine, Holden, and Orva for the 2031 season, respectively. Seasonal Effects Category:Above-average seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons